


White Silence

by Corny_Trashlord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone's an ass, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, because who doesn't want a talon hanzo mirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Trashlord/pseuds/Corny_Trashlord
Summary: From the memories of another day, he wounded a transparent thing. Losing the words he tried to convey, don't look for them because he is no longer there.





	White Silence

He couldn’t remember how long it has been since Talon’s retrieval of one Hanzo Shimada. Him. He could however recall what happened like it was just yesterday. He gnashed his teeth together at the thought. The archer had willingly left Overwatch after a training gone wrong. He chuckled to himself. Images of the Overwatch agents flashed past his eyes. He can remember the looks they gave him. The feeling of disbelonging would always churn in his stomach.

‘They are just wary because of the situation Overwatch is in,brother. Pay them no heed.’ 

Wary? Hanzo knows what the look of detest is like. They most likely knew of his history with Genji. The reason he had that cyborg body today and adding to that salt to the wound was his temper getting the better of him. He could not hold any grudges against them. What’s done is done. He could not even forgive himself and so he deserves neither their trust or forgiveness. 

He knew better than to lash out at them,especially the ever goading Hana ‘D.Va’ Song. But, he had been at his limits from the looks and taunts. They did not want him here. He had truly tried to reconciled with his brother and trying to get along with the other agents as per Genji’s request but sending his dragons at Hana at training while in that state of mind,he had meant to harm. He could still see pure ear seizing the girl every time he closed his eyes. Had it not been for Genji, the girl would have ended up at the very least with severe injuries. 

Hana’s look then had reminded him of his mistake. Genji’s youthful face had been torn in such an expression before when he attempted fratricide. He nearly did it again. He had yet to say anything at that moment of silence when Genji expressed disapproval.

‘Hanzo, you went too far.’

‘My apologies.’ 

The archer immediately left the training area without looking back.

Hanzo resigned the next day and left at the crack of dawn. He will certainly not be missed. This tight knit family would be better off without him in the picture. Would everyone smile in scornful joy now that he was gone? He was but a thorn in their side.

Now here he was in the hands of Talon. How careless of him to let have let his guard down to allow such a thing to happen. But he would have never predicted they would use the exact same device to subdue Winston at the watchpoint on him. Even he had his limits when resisting. Now, he could no longer fight back,too incapacitated to do anything to those who dared ventured near the broken dragon. He was slowly falling apart and Talon knew it.

Blood splatters on the once pristine white walls haunted him. It was all he saw now. The stain grew every day. What kind of torture do they have in mind today? 

He weakly craned his head to look up at the familiar sight of the blue skinned Widowmaker walking towards him with the graceful motions that reminded him of a cat. He cringed at the feeling of his stiff neck from being in that one position for too long. Her gaze bore into him. Cold. Calculating. He could never see any emotion in those gleaming gold eyes. What a sight he must be for her though. His hair disheveled. Blood caked his skin. Cuts. Welts. Bruises. Incisions. Crushed limbs. Burns. You name it. He has it. He was certain he also sported a bloody broken nose and a black eye from the latest session that knocked him out cold earlier. 

There was never a day he did not see her while in Talon’s custody. Did she have no other missions other than to taunt him and deliver the familiar syringe with the clear liquid? She refused to tell him what it was every time he asked. If he didn’t have all that pride in his being,he would have longed begged her to kill him to relieve him of his misery. But that would simply be giving them victory. 

“Talon could restore your family’s empire.”

Oh,hasn’t he heard that every day. He scoffed and took to staring at the wall behind her,no longer paying attention to her and just wanting to get everything done with. His expression a mask of impassive apathy. 

“But at what cost?”

“You will know soon enough. Et c'est comme ça. Hold him down.”

He could almost hear the amusement in her voice as a team of Talon operatives had him subdued like a wild animal. He didn’t fight. Not anymore. He shut his eyes in resignation. The clack of Widowmaker’s heels grew closer to him as one of the men roughly lolled his head to one side exposing his neck littered with little red marks from the syringe needle every day. He did not even feel the needle stabbing into one of his veins pumping him with drugs. He only felt numb.

“I admire your resolve to not give into us even though you know clearly Overwatch doesn’t need you. Why do you continue to fight?” She isn’t wrong. Why does it matter? It shouldn’t concern him anymore. Cold fingers lightly brushed his cheek and every thing went silent for a short moment.

“No man can be completely fearless.”

—

Loud clattering and howls of pain can be heard. His eyelids shot up in shock. There in the middle of the bloodbath was Genji in all his silver and green glory,bodies of Talon operatives at his feet and his blade stained crimson.

“I’ve come to save you,brother. It’s alright now. You’re okay.”

The cyborg enveloped him in a loving embrace. Such a cold body yet it exuded such warmth and acceptance. 

“Why…did you come?” Hanzo asked in a raspy voice as he let himself be loved,just this once. Genji should’ve been with his newfound family. Sure, he would be distraught with Hanzo’s disappearance for a while but he would recover soon enough. He wasn’t needed. 

“I have forgiven you,brother. I need you. We…need you brother.”  Lies.

“Isn’t that what you wanted to hear…brother…?” That kind voice became increasingly distorted. The scene ever so slowly melting away and the cyborg that held him tightly melted away replaced by a man of flesh and blood. The familiar atrocious green hair all up in his vision. 

“Genji…” Hanzo looked up at his brother’s familiar face,all carefree and smiles that was quickly replaced by a sad and pained look evident in his eyes. 

“Please…stop…”

There was that begging that haunted his nightmares that continued to plague him since the day he committed the act. A sickening squelch. He was suddenly aware of the weight in his hands and the sickening scent of iron in the air. Looking down at his hands was the familiar katana,the one that made him swore never to touch another blade again for the rest of his life. The sight of the bloodied blade once again in his very hands had his blood turn cold. He couldn’t breathe.

“Why…?” Genji’s disembodied voice echoed in the walls of the room. He couldn’t find himself meeting his brother’s accusing and piercing gaze. Did he ever look this hateful? Perhaps. Who wouldn’t hold a grudge if he tried to kill them in the most torturous way possible. This was his karma. 

“I…I…It was…my duty…”

“I won’t ever forgive you.” The archer stiffened and looked away, his lips pulled into a thin line.

“I am beyond redemption…” 

He had no right to beg for forgiveness for what he had done.

Another man appeared beside Genji. That ridiculous getup was recognisable anywhere. A silly cowboy hat on unkempt brown hair,a bright red serape and the idiotic words on that gaudy belt buckle he wore. Jesse McCree. Overwatch’s resident cowboy. The first person besides his brother and Zenyatta that spoke to him at the base.

“You really thought I was going to play buddy buddy with you?”

The man guffawed as though it was the best joke he heard in a decade and tilted his hat slightly. Hanzo immediately thought back to the time where McCree would often follow him around trying to talk to him as though he wanted to be friends and the archer was just brooding on how to reject the cowboy’s attempt at friendship until he had him cornered. 

His anger flared at the thought and he snarled at the amused and lax man chewing on a cigar. McCree straightened up a bit.

“So…why did you do it?”

There was that question again. Hanzo obviously knew what he meant. He felt his heart die inside. Perhaps he had truly hoped to find someone to talk to in his years of solitude. But reality was always cruel. After that question was asked with no answer given, McCree never approached him again. How foolish of him to think anyone would want to approach him for no reason in the first place. ‘That was alright,’ the archer would convinced himself as he went back to the corner of his room in silence to brood.

Times like those made a small part of him wish he could turn his emotions off just so he could feel safe but who was he kidding? He had not felt such a thing in years. His suddenly found his feet to be a great distraction to what was in front of him.

When he looked up again, a familiar towering silhouette with an imposing aura stood beside a mortally wounded Genji. Hanzo knows who this man is. He used to be his entire world. Every thing he had done so this man would acknowledge and praise him even if it means following in his footsteps and shouldering the burden of heir of the Shimada empire. 

“Father…”

“Silence!”

“Father! I—“

“You are not my son. You have brought dishonour to me and the Shimada name. To name you the heir was my mistake. Centuries we stood and you were the one that sent it all crashing down. Useless. To think I raised a failure. Just looking at you is nauseating.”

Hanzo fell to his knees,his hands over his ears in an attempt to drown out the voices mocking and accusing him as more and more familiar shadows surrounded him. Lifeless corpses continued to piled around him. He deserves all of this.

He can feel himself drowning but he knows no one will save him. It’s just as Widowmaker had said. Nothing mattered anymore. That was when he heard pair of familiar footsteps approached him. His own, as clear as day. Looking up, everyone was gone. Standing before him was a splitting image of himself, a pair of red dragons by his side. Had he truly appeared this venomous to others? Was this what he was supposed to be like?

“Are you finally ready to give in?”

His mirror image reached out wrapping his arms around his neck and gazing into his eyes. The look in the man’s eyes made him tremble which didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Are you afraid of me?” He chuckled as the crimson dragons coiled around them.

“You don’t have to feel all this anymore,” he gentle cooed, caressing his cheek like a lover would.

“Don’t worry about anything.”

“Let me take over now. Surrender yourself to me and you’ll have what you deserve.” 

As though those were the magic words, Hanzo slowly went lax in his other self’s hold and shutting his eyes in resignation. The other man smirked in satisfaction and leaned in to close the gap between them, intertwining their fingers together as the dragons opened it’s vicious jaws consumed them in ruthless manner. 

—

A splash of cold water woke a lifeless Hanzo up from his daze. It was finally silent. 

“Leave us.” 

At Widowmaker’s command, the men quickly filed out leaving the two snipers in the room. A pleased smile graced the woman’s purple lips. Was it the actual colour of her lips or had she painted them that particular shade? Who knows? She walked up to him in a confident yet poised manner, gently caressing his bruised cheek.

“Will you take up Talon’s offer to restore your family’s empire?”

Hanzo looked up at her and leaned into her cold touch. His blank expression replaced with an amused one. 

“I will gladly pay the cost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read. I just posted it as soon as I finished. I have a daily life to go back to and Overwatch is ruining me. I actually wrote this based on a comic I found. It's in korean so I didn't understand what was happening at all and just went with it. I had free time anyway so why not. There was meant to be more than this but then I just found it too much.


End file.
